naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Big the Cat
'''Big the Cat '''is a large, anthropomorphic purple cat and Froggy's owner. Though both physically strong and imposing of stature, Big is a gentle and easy-going, though somewhat dim-witted, person with a heart of gold. Information Box Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Big is an anthropomorphic cat of tall height and heavy muscular weight (which tends to help with his raw power), with dark violet, purple and white fur, and yellow eyes. Big wears a pair of tan gloves, a pair of yellow sandals with laces and silver buckles, and a tan and mango colored belt with a yellow buckle to to hold the belt in place (which is around his waist). Personality Big is carefree and laid-back. He cares a lot for his friends, especially Froggy. He enjoys fishing and brings his rod with him wherever he goes. He is often giddy and optimistic, especially when with his friends. However, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, and important things sometimes pass right through his mind; This does not mean Big is stupid however, but he is just a very slow thinker. Despite this, he's loyal and reliable to his friends, and cares for all of his friends deeply. He also dislikes how many people worry about so many little things and them hurrying about all the time, which is probably why he chose to live in the Mystic Ruins jungle without technology. Big also encourages others and is not the selfish type. Big has an ability to stay calm in any situation, even when he has lost Froggy. Big also is amazed by a lot of things and is almost always upbeat, even when he is in danger. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *Vast Super Strength - As seen on many occasions, Big possesses a superhuman level of physical strength, enough to lift and throw entire cars and massive boulders larger than himself with little effort, shatter rocks and strong metal with brute strength, and even knock away objects with such force that he can make them ignite fire. *Extreme Physical Bulk - Big possesses extreme amounts of toughness and durability due to his bulk. When struck by attacks, Big's bulk will cause most strikes to just bounces right off him and he can in some cases, when giddy enough, not even feel being attacked at all, making Big nearly impossible to be taken down. Big's toughness also makes him impervious to conditions and substances that would otherwise be dangerous to normal people like poison gas, waters well below sub-zero temperatures, and harmful energy barriers. *Enhanced Speed *Strong Sense of Smell *Resistance against Poison and Electricity - Big has shown to be resistant to poison and electricity, due to his bulked-up body. Other Skills *Highly Experienced Fisherman - Due to spending most of his time fishing, Big is a highly experienced fisherman, being able to fish just about anything up from the waters with his Fishing Rod, ranging from regular fish of all sizes shapes, from hostile robotic Choppers. *Capable Swimmer *Low Intelligence *Capable Extreme Gear rider *Grinding Equipment *Fisherman Rod Relationships Friends/Allies *Froggy (Best friend and pet) *Amy Rose (Close friend; acts like an older brother to her) *Cream the Rabbit (Close friend; acts like an older brother to her) *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Sticks the Badger *Zach the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *The Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Rotor the Walrus *Shade the Echidna Enemies *The Vanderich *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Badniks *Metal Sonic *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Doctor Eggman Nega *Chaos *Impereator Ix *The Nocturnus Clan *The Maurauders *Lyric the Last Ancient Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Big the Cat/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobian Category:Cats Category:Team Rose Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Sonic's Group